


Battle Hearts

by yuunaibuke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conspiracy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Solas is fenris dad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuunaibuke/pseuds/yuunaibuke
Summary: When everything went to shit Fenris left kirkwall. He left to find himself and maybe even the only family he will ever have.Iron Bull was working with his chargers when he heard of the inquisition and the qun wanted information. He joins shortly after.And then there is you a small half elf half qunari little rogue traveling with your pet dragon. No home to go to since you are tal'vashoth and the elves hate any qunari. You travel looking for some hope when you hear of a place that could use some volunteers but they have moved and can't be found easily. You just want your heart where it belongs.





	1. The journey to forgiveness.

What is hope without a dream. What is a dream without a cause. What is a cause without a goal. What is forgiveness without regret.

Since I was a young child I was never accepted for myself. My parents were living under the qun. The qun wanted to see what would happen if you bred an elf with a qunari. What they didn't expect was a small elven looking being with horns that didn't match their ideology of what they wanted. So my parents threw me away when I was big enough to walk on my own. I know that seems cruel all in its self what made it worse is that they left me in a well known dragon den. What they didn't know was that this dragon was close to dying so when I was left well the dragon instead of eating me brought me into its home and allowed me to live with it till it finally passed away only having left one tiny egg behind. At this time I knew three things I was roughly 16, the world was all jacked up with evil creatures, and this dragon egg was probably not gonna make it. Well I was right about two of those things my age and the world was jacked. The dragon egg was quite resilient and hatched in the winter. Once the snow started to melt it was time for two things firstly was to give the dragon a name and t secondly was to leave the den and adventure out to society to get supplies. The Dragon was quite small and was fully grown within half a dragon year. And was no bigger than the length of my arm head to tail. She was just what I needed to make money and defeat the odds. The Only problem was my appearance.

"Dragon do you remember how long we have been travelling together?" I asked the gray dragon around my shoulders.

"Its been about 6 winters since I hatched and we began travelling." Dragon said to me. I still have yet to name her.

"Well we're about to enter town remember stay silent and act dead." I said adjusting my cloak. My helmet had two holes for my small iron dipped horns.

"What you got traveller?" A merchant asked me when I walked up to them.

"Nothing much just dragon scales and teeth." I said.

"Well you must be good if you got dragon scales and teeth. Why even the inquisition has a hard time with dragons I hear." The merchant said adding up how much he will give me.

"Well I doubt they would want a little knife slinger like myself." I said hoping to leave soon before he noticed my features.

"Ahh you never know but I'll give 25 gold for each dragon pelt and 15 for each tooth." He said so I gave him 10 teeth and 4 pelts and received 250 gold.

"Have a good day sir I shall be off now." I said slowly leaving.

"You should consider joining them. They always need more recruits and you seem like a good fit. They live up in skyhold now not many know where it is but there is a recruiter in the tavern right now." He told me and pointed to which tavern.

"Thanks I will keep it in mind thank you." I said walking away and went to the tavern for a bite to eat.

"I tell you my inquisition is the best group to bring safety." A loud voiced bellowed. Patrons swarmed wanting to join the cause and be heroes to help there fellow man.

"Poppy cock." I said walking around to the bar. I get there and greet the bartender.

"What would you like?" The man asked me.

"I want a pint of ale and some meat." I told him.

"Alright be a minute." The man said. He walked over to the kitchen area.

"MISTER BAR KEEP ANOTHER ALE IF YOU PLEASE." The supposed recruiter hollered.

"Disrespectful taking the inquisitions name for his own agenda." A man in armor said.

"Truly a shame can't even act professional and make it seem like he is getting recruits." I respond back.

"Ah how rude of me my name is Cremissius Aclassi but you may call me Krem." Krem said smiling.

"Hmm nice to meet you Krem. So is there actually an inquisition recruiter or is it all a lie told by that guy over there." I said.

"Funnily enough there is a recruiter here and it so happens to be me." Krem said grinning.

"Well that's wonderful to hear. I actually came here looking for the recruiter to the inquisition while I was in town. Merchant across the street said I should check it out since I bring in dragon pelts and teeth all the time." I said back.

"Hmm we could actually use that to our advantage." Krem said.

"Well if you can help get there I would gladly give my services." I said and began to eat and drink.

"I will get you there. The inquisitor will be quite happy." Krem said.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"As soon as you finish eating. Does your soulmate know your leaving?" Krem asks.

"Soulmate? I don't think I have one." I said unsure.

"What almost everyone has a soulmate. Do you have a tattoo that just randomly appeared?" Krem asked surprised.

"Yes it just should up one. It's on my upper arm." I said showing him my upper arm.

"Oh my maker I am so glad I found you here today." Krem said smiling brightly.

"Why?" I asked finishing up my meal after 'accidentily' dropping some food on my cloak.

"I may know your soulmate." Krem said getting ready to leave. We got ready to leave and set of for the mountains. We went and got two horses to ride there since it was two days on foot but only one day on horseback. "If we sleep for 6 hours we should reach there by midday tomorrow." Krem said riding ahead. The horse ride was mostly uneventful except for a fennec or two. The problem arose when we got to camp there was only one available tent. So we decided we would share but not before I tell Krem of my situation. "Krem I need to speak with you about something." I said slightly uncomfortable. "Hmm whats the matter?" Krem asked when he got within whispering distance. "Well there is something I didn't tell you about myself but I won't be able to hide it when we go to bed. I'm half elf and half qunari. I also have a tiny dragon companion that has been here the entire time." I said. "I wondered why your helmet had horns. Doesnt bother me if it doesnt bother you." Krem said starting to get comfortable. Other than the admission it was pretty quiet and we travelled early in the morning before the sun was even up. We ventured on and were close to the base by midday as he said we would be. When we arrived the gates began to open and we dismounted. The caretakers of the horses came and collected them. We walked up a large of stairs to get to the upper landing which then turned to us walking inside of the hold. "Varric where is the inquisitor at this moment?" Krem asked. "Probably visiting Dorian." Varric said. Krem sighed. "Alright you stay here I'll go get him." Krem said. So I stood next to the dwarf named Varric. "So what are you here for?" Varric asked. "I have come to join the inquisition to my services." I said. "Alright now tell me why would a half qunari want to help the inquisition?" Varric asked me. "How did you know about me being half qunari?" I asked. "Simple the way you stand gives off the vibe that you are." Varric said smirking. "Well you can blame my mother for that." I said crossing my arm while the dragon nudged me. Well that was how the inquisition greeted me. I wasn't expecting a big welcome but I wasn't expecting some to figure me out so quickly. Shortly after I met the inquisitor and after hearing me rattle off information about dragons she named her dragon liaison after a red headed woman argued they didn't know me and I could be a spy from corephyus. I shrugged when I was told I would be staying in a tower near the Iron Bull. They also found out my heritage and told me not to wear my helmet so they saw my metal dipped horns and even features. I was always told by other elves and qunari that I was ugly and my significant other would hate me boy were they wrong. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I have been at skyhold for months now. It is getting close to winter again which meant I had to go and get fire wood. "Well if it ain't tipsy." Varric said when I walked into the hall. "What's up baldy." I said as I flung a pouch at him seeing as we had a bet and I lost. "So why are you hear today?" He asked me smirking at my empty satchel. "Came to ask if I can get some firewood." I told him. "You know he will say yes." Varric said chuckling. "I know I always prefer asking to make sure it is ok before I go though." I said passing by towards the inquisitors office. My arm was getting itchy. I shrugged it off thinking of it since it happens so often. "Boss I'm telling you someone is putting itching powder in my pants my ass is always itching." A rough voice said through the door. I shrugged and knocked at the door. "Thats lovely to hear bull. Come in." The inquisitor said. "Sorry to bother you inquisitor but I was coming to see of I could head out and get some firewood." I said. "You know you don't have to ask but I would like you to take someone with you. We have had reports of a dragon in the area." He said. "Not a problem who would you like me to take with me." I said tilting my head. "I'm sure Bull wouldn't mind. Would you mind taking our dragon expert to gather firewood?" Inquisitor Trevelayn asked. "Mm not at all." Bull said grunting while looking me down. "Oh have you met her yet Bull?" Max Trevelayn asked smirking. He had a suspicion that we were Soulmates at this time since we were both scratching at the same time.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things spice up will have a companion fic for certain portions of the story will make sense with story but can be stand alone as well.

Looking back this was a very odd time in my time with the inquisition. I mean who would have thought I would be travelling down a small path with a giant man in the forest looking for a fallen tree. It lead to some interesting conversations.

"So you met Krem?" The Iron Bull asked walking ahead smirking. I looked up adjusting my cowl.

"Yes. He was the one who recruited me." I said walking a little faster which was hard. I am tall for an elf but I'm short for a qunari.

"Oh he didn't tell me that or anything about you." The Iron Bull said. I smirked.

"Yeah I like it like that." I said looking up.

"So where exactly are we going?" He said smirking.

"We are going there." I said pointing at a higher ridge.

"Alright when we get there I'll start cutting some wood." He said. I will never admit this to anyone but you this was the most amazing thing ever to happen to me. 

We travelled far into the hills where the ridge was flourishing with wildlife. This wildlife was the reason everything started to fall into place.

"Here is a good place to chop some trees down." I said walking to a tree and pushing against it. He walked up behind me so close I could feel his breath. He smelled subtly like ale and smoke. I never thought I would like that smell but it was amazing but needed more.

"Alright you go ahead while I pick some herbs that solas and the healers wanted." I said turning around. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn this woman." Iron bull said seeing her bent over. I couldn't see a lot due to her cloak but Damn it looked voluptuous even concealed by a thick cloak. I was having a hard time with my pants and restraint.

"Hey The Iron Bull did you hear something." The liaison said. I stood straight.

"No and you may call me Bull or a nickname." I said adjusting my pants. It was suddenly getting colder I turned to look at her she looked worried.

"Well we need to go now." She said packing up her stuff. I started to load some wood in a sack. She walked over my body started to tense and the chill was setting in. She started down the path and I started to follow when a powerful roar came through and a dragon swooped down causing an avalanche. The liaison and I ran towards a nearby cave. We slipped in just as the avalanche crashed. We looked and saw snow blocking the entrance.

"This did not go according to plan. We seem to have lost the firewood. We have no way to start a fire and we need to stay warm." She said shifting to sit down.

"Well if we get desperate I know a way to stay warm." I said shifting my body to hide my problem.

"What does this plan you have entail?" She asked walking closer to me.

"Umm well it would require us to take some clothes off." I said looking her in the eye. 

"We need to keep as many clothes on as possible." She said turning away.

"Fine fine. Slide your pants down a bit and come here."  
_____________________________________________________

The liaison was very awkward anytime she was going to be exposed.

"When is help gonna get here?" I said sleepy and no longer itchy.

"Hopefully soon." Bull said nuzzling unconsciously before I pushed him away.

"Can you hear me?" A voice called.

"Bull yell to get their attention." I said pushing him.

"We are here. We are trapped in a cave from the snow." He yelled this several times till we could see some light coming through and the inquisitor poked his head through.

"Last time I let you go without a team for firewood." The inquisitor joked helping us out. We didn't look at each other agreeing not to discuss this.

"Well let's get back to skyhold. I'm freezing my ass off out here." Bull said walking forward. I start to follow down the hill towards skyhold. 

"Well at least we got you some firewood." Max clapped his arm around my shoulders struggling to do so. He was about 5'9" and I am 6'3". He laughed at me just crouching for him.

"Thanks we did get some then a dragon swooped in and caused us to be trapped. We walked back and reached Skyhold by just past midday since we were gone most of the day yesterday.

"So the Liaison gets trapped with the Inquisitors bodyguard." Josephine says as we walk into the main hall.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I am way too cold." I snarked at her in antivan.

"Oh you speak antivan. Impressive." She replies back laughing as I sit next to the fireplace glaring at anyone who looked at me.

"So tipsy is frozen and mad." Varric said handing me another blanket.

"Well I'm heading down to the tavern." Bull said walking out. Not before winking at me with a smirk while essentially purring.

"I think Tiny likes you." Varric said smirking.

"Shut the hell up." I said turning around from him.

______________________________________________________

The inquisitor said I needed to go speak with someone named Cole. I was told he stays in the attic of the tavern.

"This sucks." I said. I know bull stays here most of the day so I just need to get in while he is distracted with his vices. I looked in and he was busy flirting with a barmaid. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. He didn't notice me or so I thought.

"You must be sad." A voice piped up walking towards me.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well the man who was your first and is close to you is not pampering you or keeping your bed "warm" whatever that means you are moping around." The young man said.

"I have no idea what you mean but I assume you are Cole." I said bored. He nodded.

"I try to help everyone and you seem trapped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by cult of Dionysus by the Orion experience.


	3. Stories of old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories are passed between the inquisition when Leiliana gets even more suspicious.

"I wouldn't say I'm trapped." I said sighing.

"You don't know how to express yourself. You were never given the support you needed. You never knew what a soulmate was until recently and you still really don't know." Cole said. He was looking at the window he sighed.

"Yeah that is true." I said slowly sitting on the floor. I heard a squawk and saw a bird flying away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking back to the main hall of the inquisition when I was suddenly snatched. I get dragged down into the cell area that is still intact.

"So you don't know what a soulmate is." Leiliana stated sounding quite somber.

"No not really." I said leaning against the wall. She sighed.

"I thought you were taking advantage of us. You just really are lost in this world." She said walking to me.

"I never grew up knowing anything other than a cave until recent years." I said.

"What do you mean you only know about the cave?" She said skeptical.

"I know you dont trust me but listen to my story and I'll answer any of your questions." I said.

"Fine but what information do you want in exchange." She said 

"Tell me about how Soulmates work." I said staring her in the face.

"Very well." She said.

"My parents lived under something called the Qun. They were very different but had similar beliefs. My mother was an elven slave that ran and joined the Qun. My father was something called an Arishok. They wanted to see what happened when they crossbred. My parents didn't love each other nor were they bond together by their tattoos. Usually we are separated from our parents at birth but they wanted me monitored for anything special. I seemed to be more elf than qunari. They even thought I wouldn't grow horns. I obviously did but that wasn't good enough for the other leaders so they forced my parents to get rid of me. My mother didn't want to kill me but she wouldn't go against the qun since it gave her freedom from slavery. My father had his head shoved so far up the qun's was that he couldn't have left it if he wanted. So she took me out of the camp into a dragon infested land and left me there. There was a dragon unlike any other it was prestigious and all around seemed to be older than Thedas itself. She told me stories that seemed impossible but also like it could be. I was taught many things most importantly how to speak with anyone. She never had children up until she found a mate but while she was excited to finally have an egg she would not see it hatch or grow up. The egg hatched and after several ages we began to travel. I still have the dragon and when she finds her mate I will leave her with them. Apparently my soulmate is here in skyhold but I don't know who it is and honestly don't know if they would want me after sleeping with bull." I said sighing sadly.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. I see that you have a lot of issues for many reasons. I only ask may I see your soul mark." She said I sighed and lifted my sleeve.

_______________________________________________________

"You alright boss?" Krem asked me.

"It's just for some reason the prank someone was pulling quit as soon as I got back from being trapped." I said sighing.

"Oh boss I just remembered that I found someone that might catch your eye." Krem said. They heard a door slam shut as they look up.

"Why is Leiliana storming over this way Krem." I asked.

"You slept with the Liaison when she doesn't even know her soulmate." Leiliana whispered furiously so as not to draw attention. Krem quickly grabbed Leiliana and began whispering incessantly.

"Fine I will go for now but cassandra will hear about this."


	4. A bird in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how agro cassandra was in dragon age 2 and I was so caught of guard because I had gotten so used to Cassandra from inquisition who yes was still agro but passively so.
> 
> Also I'm about 2 months behind on updating so I'm giving 3 chapters worth of story update also the dragons name is Ash since the dragon is a light gray when not hiding.

"What is the matter Leiliana?" Cassandra asked before her desk was slammed by her dear friend.

"Well I just found out that our Liasion and the inquisitors bodyguard are Soulmates and have slept together not even knowing they are Soulmates." Leiliana said furiously.

"This will not end well for the liasion at all. She must be devastated at this moment." Cassandra said somberly.

"Well all I know is Varric is going to have a new muse for his books." Leiliana said.

\--------------___-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Inquisitor why is the seeker angrily stomping towards Varric?" The young Liaison asked while walking with dragon scales in hand.

"You knew where the champion was the whole time!" Cassandra shouted.

"Yes I did but I wasn't going to tell you since I promised to let them live in peace with her wife but no I can't let my friend enjoy her recent marriage at all. You should be grateful the inquisitor asked me to contact my friends for extra assistance. I was able to convince my pal Fenris to come out of hiding to help assist in keeping the liasion safe but he'll be coming a little later." Varric said arguing right back. 

"So I'm guessing this is a bad time to ask where my quarters shall be." An 'unknown' female asked with a smaller elf behind her.

"No your right on time Serah Hawke. Come you must meet the Dragon Liaison. Zero Hawke I would like you to meet (y/n) Ataashi. She is our resident translator and dragon species codex. If you think of a dragon she probably knows about it but she does lack some in the socializing with people aspect and she will often be seen carrying dragon scales or teeth around studying them in order to get more knowledge and identify the breed." Inquisitor Trevelayn said while walking and towards the quiet figure looking at the patterns and seeing signs of Scale rot.

"Nice to meet you Liaison Ataashi. We hope to be of some help to you and your findings." Hawke said.

"Tipsy won't respond when she is deep into looking at dragon scales especially ones from dead dragons that were discovered." Varric said walking up to them.

"So which group sent these scales?" The inquisitor asks.

"I believe this was from the Fallow Mire near the avaar." Varric said.

"Poor dragon. It was sick and lost its babies. Sad day. Go rest. Must plan trip." Cole said walking up as the Liaison walked towards her room.

"So the dragon was sick and she feels terrible since it appeared to have been in pain." Varric explained.

"Once Fenris arrives she'll be able to go on the field and watch dragons in person and tell us more information." The inquisitor said.

"Fenris should arrive within the week." Hawke said watching the poor girl.

"She'll be fine just needs some alone time or her soulmate." Varric said.

"Oh she should go visit them." Hawke said unknowingly causing all around grief.

"She doesn't know her soulmate." Everyone said sadly.

"Oh."

-_-__--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"So is Liaison Ataashi feeling any better?" Merrill asked walking up to Varric and Hawke.

"She ain't right as rain, but she is at least talking again even if it is only about dragons." Varric said watching the young hybrid talk to the inquisitor.

"Fenris should hopefully arrive today unfortunately Bull and the chargers were sent on a relic finding quest." Hawke said leaning back.

"Oh they would love to brawl I can tell." Varric said.

"What are we discussing today?" Solas said walking up.

"Talking about how Tipsy is finally back out and how her bodyguard will be coming in soon." Varric said.

"HEY YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO ENTER THERE." A guard was heard yelling.

"Oh bug Off I am to be meeting with the inquisitor today." A very grumpy voice responded.

"Speak of the devil and it shall appear." Varric said walking out to greet his friend.

"Oh this won't end well." Hawke said.

"What is the commotion about?" Cassandra said walking up.

"Seeker my friend Fenris has arrived and he is here to help protect the Liaison." Varric said walking down to his friend.

"Soldier, Why are you interrupting this man on his journey?" Cassandra asked about to begin pummeling.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Fenris I do hope seeing seeker Pentaghast hasn't changed your opinion." The Inquisitor said walking towards him.

"No no the only thing that could ruin my mood is either a tevinter Magister or Varric getting people drunk." Fenris said.

"Well that is good to know." Maxwell said smiling nervously.

"So Inquisitor where is Tipsy?" Varric asked hopeful to introduce Fenris to The Liaison.

"Unfortunately she is still upset about the scales or so she says but I believe it to be more. She used to go to the tavern to listen to the music now she barely leaves her room unless it is to talk to me about dragons." Maxwell said looking quite somber.

"Why is it so bad that she is upset?" Fenris asked leaning on the Wall.

"Well she doesn't know a thing about Soulmates and she is unfortunately feeling guilty but refuses to say why." Maxwell said walking to look at the tower and seeing the young hybrid enter her chambers.

"Hmm." Fenris hummed in acknowledgment.

"I guess you should meet who you'll be guarding. Please follow me." Maxwell said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Knock knock

"Whom is it?" The Liaison called scratching her arm.

"It's me Maxwell and your guard so that you can go out onto the field so you can see dragons up close again." Maxwell called.

"You may enter." She said back.

"Fenris this is Liaison Ataashi better known as (y/n). She is who you'll be protecting on the field. I will leave so you may talk." Maxwell said walking out.

"So your the Liaison. Your younger then I thought you'd be." Fenris said.

"Heh." She said shrugging. Fenris stepped in closer.

"So what do you know about Soulmates?" Fenris asked seeing how depressed she looked.

"Just that they are your other half and you will have a matching tattoo." She said lifting her sleeve up to show her mark to him. He froze up.

"I-I can't believe it your one of my Soulmates." He looked on the verge of shutting down. Pure joy came over him and he sped walked up to her and gently grabbed her face to look at her face to face.

"R-r-really?" She said shocked looking him in the eyes. Eyes that she realized she absolutely adored from one look.

"Oh my beautiful angel." He whispered in Tevinter.

"I can speak that language too." She said back giggling in Tevinter.

"Hmm even better no secrets. All we are missing is our third piece." Fenris said putting his head on hers.

"Is that why we have more than one color?" She asked looking at his chin without him feeling her horns.

"Yes my dear." He said. He went to remove the wrap she had upon her head. 

"Wait before you try to remove my head wrap I have something to tell you. I am not human nor fully elf." She said.

"Ok then what are you?" Fenris said looking her in her eyes.

"I am a hybrid. I am half qunari half elf. I'm the daughter of an ex-elven slave and the Arishok trapped in kirkwall." She said while removing her wrap amd slamming her eyes shut ready for ridicule.

"That changes nothing." He said just before kissing her.


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A still depressed Liaison is forced to get some sleep.
> 
> Silly things ensue as Bull comes back.

"So now that we have identified that we are mates what do we do?" The Liaison asks looking for Ash subtly.

"Well normally people would complete the bond by sleeping together but I think you need a different kind of sleeping. You seem as though you haven't slept in ages." Fenris said. He gently pulled her towards her bed.

"Wait I need Ash." She said quickly walking to the closet and picking up a four foot long dragon that was going from a reddy brown back to a light a ashy gray almost white.

"You keep surprising me." Fenris said smiling at here. He walks over to her and pets the dragon who was listening and happily greeted the elf.

"Oh he's so nice for you." Ash said what sounds like growling but the liaison knows exactly what she said and walks towards the bed smilingly sadly since she feels even more regret for not saving herself for her Soulmates.

\-----------Meanwhile with the Chargers------------------

"Chief you seem moody. The bar maid not doing it for ya." Krem said smiling knowingly.

"I have refused to sleep with anyone since I was trapped in the cave." Bull said slumping onto a nearby rock so they could set up camp.

"Well Chief I'm glad to hear that since I believe I found your soulmate." Krem said excited to tell him.

"My soul what?" Bull asked confused.

"Don't the Qun teach you all about Soulmates?" Krem asked.

"No I don't even know what that means." Bull said glum since he hasn't felt pleasure in a long time.

"Well do you have a tattoo you have had since birth?" Krem asked obviously already knowing.

"Yeah I have a wolf with horns that is black and silver on my arse." Bull said stretching.

"Well that is your soul mark. You have two Soulmates since it's more than one color and one of your Soulmates is back at skyhold and theirs is black and red." Krem said. Bull sitting up straight intrigued on who it is.

"Well don't keep me in the dark who is it?" Bull said feeling upset about what has happened.

"Haha calm down Chief. Your soulmate back at skyhold is Liaison Ataashi." Krem said before being knocked over by Bull

"The Liaison is my soulmate. She is my forever partner." Bull said excited that he unintentionally found and fell for his soulmate.

"Yes Chief calm down though. Last I heard she had no idea about soulmates either. That is also the reason Leiliana was coming to hurt you." Krem said sitting up smiling at Bull.

"Alright Chargers we rest here tonight and then tomorrow we will arrive at skyhold." Bull said wanting to get back quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chargers I'll be down at the Heralds rest later." Bull said walking towards the Inquisitor.

"Ah Bull glad to see you back I hope the expedition went well." Maxwell said striding to his friend.

"It went Well Leiliana received the artifact already but Krem informed me he knew that one of my Soulmates is here." Bull said.

"Really who is it?" Maxwell asked.

"Liaison Ataashi." Bull said quite smiley and happy.

"Well then both of them are here then since your other soulmate is up in there little seclusion better known as her room." Maxwell said pointing towards the tower behind the tavern.

"Good I'm going there now to talk to them." Bull said walking away.

"So whos gonna stab him first?" Dorian said walking up.

"Friendly bet. I'm putting 10 gold it will be Fenris." Varric said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock

"Is anyone in?" Bull asked slowly opening the door.

Unknowingly he woke up Ash who was guarding the room since her sister went to get food with the man. Ash being protective disappeared into the closet. Bull walked in no one there. Ash started hissing in defense. Bull turned and closed the door and walked backwards not noticing the tail on the ground until it was too late and his pants were set on fire by the small dragon. He ran out and accidentally ran into the Liaison knocking her over. Which knocked off her head wrap.


	6. Well you keep getting more interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Bull just made problems more problematic.
> 
> In these dark times where many are becoming sick and people are unable to leave home due to the sickness going on I am going to try to update more so that you may have more to read and enjoy during this time.
> 
> At this time I am still able to go to work and am happy to be able to do so since so many can not go to work right now and I hope you understand if at times I may not be able to update but I will do my best to try.
> 
> Also I hope you and your loved ones are ok and well and hope everything is going great for you and I hope that everything will work out and everything you are doing is everything you hope it could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these dark times where many are becoming sick and people are unable to leave home due to the sickness going on I am going to try to update more so that you may have more to read and enjoy during this time.
> 
> At this time I am still able to go to work and am happy to be able to do so since so many can not go to work right now and I hope you understand if at times I may not be able to update but I will do my best to try.
> 
> Also I hope you and your loved ones are ok and well and hope everything is going great for you and I hope that everything will work out and everything you are doing is everything you hope it could ever be.

"Who in the hell are you?" Fenris said dropping to assist the Liaison not noticing the tingle.

"Oh Kadan I'm so sorry for running into you. I am her soulmate who are you?" Bull said back standing to his full height.

"This is more complicated then expected. Is everyone ok?" Hawke asked walking up.

"I'm fine messere. Bull what do you mean by calling me kadan? You know that phrase that isn't used anymore in the qun." Ataashi said walking towards the qunari.

"I mean it after the incident in the cave when we first met I fell deep in love with you. I tried to find someone else but I couldn't even try anything other than flirt. While I was gone Krem told me how you are my soulmate and explained it to me since the qun doesn't. There is nothing that I want then right now but to have you and our other soulmate." Bull said expressing every feeling he could. Fenris looked shocked for a moment before becoming smug since now felt the tingles from his mark.

"Well I think this party should move to be more private." Varric said smirking.

The three recently acquainted Soulmates walked into the Liaisons room. They sat and talked everything out.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"What do you mean we need to get a larger bed?" Josephine asked. The inquisitor was smiling.

"Well we have a trio soulmate group. One is about 8ft one is 6ft and one is about 7ft." Maxwell said leaning against the wall in Josephine's office.

"Well that is surprising. I will get it worked on immediately. While your hear your grace we have heard back from the empress and she would like us to come to halamshiral for her party. This would be a good opportunity to meet more influential people." Josephine said.

"Understandable who are we bringing?" Maxwell asked.

"The advisors and three of the circle." Josephine said walking to the bookshelf. She smirked knowing who he was most likely bringing.

"Well The Liaison will be bringing her bodyguard as additional security. I will be bringing Dorian, Bull, and Varric." Maxwell said walking towards the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So what do you wanna do?" Fenris asked.

"Well my answer is you." Bull answered.

"I believe that can be arranged." Fenris snarked Back before they had a quick kiss.

"Wait at least let me get ash out of the room first." she smiled at her mates.

This is only the first of many exciting things to come bit there is something dark brewing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make a poll to name the dragon.


End file.
